Love in the First Degree
by CrueFan21
Summary: Nick watched as Judy walked down the aisle. He was guilty of tax evasion alright, but he was also guilty of another crime. Love in the first degree. Judy X Nick.


 **A/N: Another Nick and Judy fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick Wilde had never been more nervous in all his life. At the moment he stood in front of a mirror, fixing the tie on his tuxedo. "Today is the day," he said to himself. In a few minutes, Nick would watch her walk down the aisle, say "I do" and forever be wedded to her. The entire ZPD had shown up to the wedding. Clawhauser was even Nick's best animal. When Judy had agreed to marry him, he was the first one Nick thought of. Speaking of Clawhauser, the door to his room opened, and the jolly cheetah stepped in.

"Are you ready?" he asked, excitedly.

Nick took a deep breath, and smiled. "More than ever."

"Then come on, let's go!" Clawhauser said, ushering him out the door. Nick took place at the altar beside the bishop. Clawhauser joined him. Judy and him decided to have the wedding outside in Zootopia central park to make plenty of room for Judy's family. It was obvious that a church wouldn't hold 275 of her siblings. Nick looked out at the crowd of people sitting in the many chairs set up across the park. The turnout was incredible! He felt like he was the mayor of Zootopia. Suddenly the music began to play, and everyone stood up, and looked down the aisle.

Judy emerged from behind one of the trees, accompanied by her father. Nick smiled brightly at the sight of her. She looked amazing! When she reached the aisle, she took her place beside Nick, and smiled.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello, Carrots."

The bishop cleared his throat, and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join our Judy Hopps, and Nicholas Wilde in holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined—let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence followed, not a word was spoken. The bishop continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Nicholas Wilde, take Judy Hopps, be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Nick said, firmly.

"And do you, Judy Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Judy said, smiling from under her veil.

Clawhauser reached into his pocket, and handed one to the bride and groom. Nick took Judy's paw, and spoke loud for all to hear. "Judy, you have been my best friend, mentor, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." He then slipped the ring on her finger.

Judy gently took Nick's hand in her own, and spoke her own vows. "I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. Lastly, I promise you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Everyone watching had tears in their eyes as they listened to Nick and Judy give their vows. It didn't matter that they were different species; their love for each other was true.

And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the bishop said.

Nick slowly lifted Judy's veil, and stared lovingly into her violet eyes. The two then embraced each other in tender kiss, which earned applause from the crowd. After they broke apart, the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Nick's life had changed the day he met Judy Hopps; in more ways than he could ever imagine. Here he was standing at the altar, officially married to her. The first day of what would be many for the rest of their lives. And he couldn't be happier.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Judy said.

"Partners forever."

Judy smiled. "In more ways than one."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I really like Nick and Judy as a couple. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
